Snowed in!
by Starstrukkxxx
Summary: It's Christmas eve and New directions decide to pay Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers a little visit, when a snowstorm hits, New Directions and The Warblers are snowed in! Let the snowball fights, match makings and Sing-offs begin!
1. Chapter 1

**Snowed In! **

**Chapter 1- News**

It was a typical winter day, well a typical winter day, well a typical winter day for the Warblers anyway.

Wes and David flicked peas at each other, Wes nursed his gavel protectively and Blaine and Kurt sat at the table together, very close together I might add, blatantly trying to hide their obvious feelings for each other, so they wouldn't ruin their oh so important friendship.

Kurt stood up and cleared his throat to get the Warblers attention, when no one listened Kurt tried again, same result. Kurt lost it, "LISTEN TO ME YOU IDIOTS!" The room suddenly went silent. "Thank you, now as I was saying-"

"Actually Kurt" Wes piped up "You weren't saying anything before you called us idiots"

"Wesley. Please. Shut. Up." Kurt growled through gritted teeth

"Sorry Kurt, just putting it out there" Kurt rubbed his temples; he could feel a major migraine coming on.

"Anyway, as I was saying" Wes opened his mouth to say something but Kurt interrupted him, "Wesley I swear if you say something I will seriously break the stereotype and punch you" Wes shut his mouth quickly

"Thank you, anyway, my friends from new directions are coming to visit later since it's nearly Christmas"

"Kurt?" Blaine piped up

"Yeah Blaine?"

"Why didn't you go home for Christmas?"

"My dad and Carol are finally going on their Honeymoon, Christmas week was the only week they could book it cheap" Blaine nodded in understanding

"Oh alright"

"Looks like I'll be spending Christmas here by myself"

"No you won't, I'm not going home for Christmas either"

"Wait why aren't you going home?"

"Wouldn't want to ruin my parents Christmas by being there" Blaine said bitterly before standing up "Could you excuse me for a minute?" Blaine said quietly

"Blaine, wait" Kurt called after his friend. "Blaine!"

As Blaine ran he cursed his parents, he hated them, they hated him it worked both ways.

A single tear made its way down Blaine's cheek as he lay down on his bed. He went to wipe it away but someone else bet him to it. "Please don't cry Blaine, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"No Kurt, don't apologize, I can't stand my parents, they can't stand me I'm used to it. I'm used to spending Christmas alone, I'm used to being alone"

"Well you won't be spending this Christmas alone, we're spending this Christmas together" Blaine smiled gently up at Kurt, tears in his eyes

"Why do you care about some dumb guy, you barely just met?"

" Now listen here Anderson, you are the sweetest, most smart guy I've ever met. you listened to my problems when I just met you, you confronted Karofsky with me after knowing me a week, that's pretty amazing don't you think, some dumb guy wouldn't do that for me, they'd avoid me like the plague, you didn't and I really love you for that"

"Kurt" Kurt smiled at his friend gently and squeezed his hand.

"New Directions will love you" he said sincerely

"That's a first" Blaine said softly

"Stop Being so hard on yourself!"

"You don't understand Kurt, all I've ever wanted was to have a family that loves, that accepts me and it hurts because I know I'll never get that, I'm never called by my own name at home, it's always get out of the way Fag, get out of my way Homo, it hurts when you're called that in school, but it kills you inside when you're called those things at home"

"Oh Blaine" Kurt whispered

"I-I t-thought home was where you're supposed to find solitude, f-find love, find s-security, but the only place I've found that is here"

"Oh Blaine, you've been through a lot haven't you" Violent sobs wracked Blaine's body as an answer. "Shh baby, shh" Kurt stroked his best friends hair.

"I'm sorry Kurt, you probably think I'm pathetic"

"First off, don't you ever apologize for crying, ever"

Blaine smiled weakly "Second of all, I will never, ever think you're Pathetic, and lastly, I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to, whenever, whatever time of the day, I will always be there to listen"

"Kurt"

"Yes"

"Can you hug me again?"

Kurt laughed and obliged "I suppose"

They Broke away staring into each other's eyes leaning closer and closer when suddenly

"Kurt!"

"Oh My Gosh 'Cedes" Blaine sighed as he face planted into the bed, just great, he was so friggin' close!

Blaine got back into an upright position, rubbing his red eyes self consciously, putting his dapper facade in play. "Hello Mercedes, it's a pleasure to see you again"

"Don't go all Mr Dapper on me" Mercedes teased "Just hug me, I already like you"

Blaine smiled "Hi 'Cedes"

Mercedes smiled "That's better white boy, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"I-I've just had a really rough day" Blaine whispered.

"Well New Directions are here and we'll do our best to cheer you up" Mercedes said with a wink. "The girl's are in the commons and the guy's are getting pizza and will be here soon, we brought movies too, consider it a Warbler/New Directions, bonding night" Blaine laughed,

"I hope all the New Directions are as nice to me as you are"

"Oh I have a feeling Kurt will make them" Kurt nodded in approval to what Mercedes was saying. Blaine gave Kurt a grateful smile and mouthed a 'Thank you'

"The girl's are dying to see you Kurt, and meet you Blaine" Both Blaine and Kurt nodded, Blaine grasping Kurt's hand who smiled reassuringly at him. Mercedes and the two boy's who's hands were still intertwined walked into the commons.

"Oh My Gosh, Kurt is he you're boyfriend?" Rachel gushed as soon as they walked into the common's.

"Eh no"

"Then why are you holding hands?"

"Don't be surprised" Wes spoke up, "they just do this anyway, they've so much sexual tension it's painful" Just as Kurt opened his mouth to answer, the guy's trooped in.

"Sup Hummel"

"Hey Bro'"

"Yo' dude" These were what kurt was greeted by as the New Direction boy's trooped in

"This your boyfriend Hummel?"

"What?" Finn asked puzzled. Kurt face palmed, it had barely started and Kurt knew this would be a long night!

**Thoughts? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowed in!**

**Chapter 2-The first night!**

**Okay so It's practically been a year and I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry, but I swear I will finish this I promise!**

Kurt gritted his teeth, "No Noah, he isn't, and Finn close your mouth and stop gawking at Blaine like he has two heads!" Blaine couldn't help but smirk at his friends sass.

"I'm Blaine"

"Oh so you're Blaine, you're the dude that's been looking out for my boy?"

"Well I've been trying to" Blaine said softly. Kurt squeezed his friends hand gently.

"Yeah he has been looking out for me, he came to confront Karofsky with me. And. Nearly. Got. Killed." Kurt emphasized the last four words.

"He just pushed me into a fence, no big deal"

"Yeah and then we saw him again and you pushed him and he punched you, and nearly broke your nose" Kurt answered.

"So what, he was being horrible to you and I wasn't going to stand there and let him! What sort of friend would I have been then!"

"A sensible one" Kurt answered.

"No I would have been a coward"

"You wouldn't have been hurt!"

"I still wouldn't have cared, Kurt" Blaine laughed softly

"What?"

"What are we fighting over?" Blaine giggled gently. Kurt joined in,

"I really don't know" The two burst into laughter "I think that's the fifth time we've fought over that" Kurt said softly.

"It really is!"

"But I still think it was rash"

"I suppose" Blaine said softly, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Kurt hugged his friend gently, "I'm sorry too" They both smiled at each other bashfully.

"Dudes, I'm getting cavities, stop being so darn cute" Puck exclaimed. The rest of the room turned to stare at the mowhawked boy. "What? I'm just saying what everyone else was thinking."

"Okay" Kurt said "Let's ignore how creepy it is that Puck just said that and eat. I hope you boys got me my salad! I haven't ate pizza yet and I never will!"

Blaine looked at his friend in shock his mouth hanging open. "You've never ate pizza."

"Of course I haven't Blaine it's full of grease and it's bad for my skin and figure, I don't want pear hips."

"Kurt, you're perfect and so is your figure, can you at least try a piece?"

"No way Blaine Anderson!"

"Please Kurt, I promise I won't make you eat it ever again if you don't like it." And Blaine took out the big guns, the puppy dog eyes.

"Blaine-"

"Please" Blaine's puppy dog eyes were in full force now.

Kurt sighed defeated. "The things I'd do for you"

"So you'll try it"

"Yes, I'll try it" Blaine gave a little shriek of happiness, while the New Directions stared at them dumbfounded.

"You can try mine." Blaine smiled opening the box and pulling out a piece.

"Ugh Blaine it even looks greasy!"

"Fine then close your eyes so you don't have to look at it."

"Blaine how will I eat it then?"

"Just trust me!" Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. "Okay now close your eyes and open your mouth." Kurt did as Blaine asked while Blaine put the pizza in Kurt's mouth. "Now bite down on it." Kurt once again did as Blaine asked and chewed it cautiously, his eyes widening.

"It's actually nice, it's really nice."

Blaine grinned triumphantly. "Do you want to share mine?"

Kurt sighed and nodded, "I guess, though if my figure suffers it's on you Anderson"

Blaine smiled. "Kurt I told you already, you and your figure are absolutely perfect."

Kurt blushed with a sweet smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now let's eat."

Kurt laughed and leant against Blaine's side taking another slice of pizza in his hand. "I'm going to hate you for this in the morning."

Blaine giggled "Well I got you to try pizza that's quite an achievement" Blaine answered with a wink. Kurt yawned and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just smiled fondly and rested his head on Kurt's. A couple of minutes later all the occupants of the senior commons were stuffed and holding their stomachs.

"I think we should all get into our pyjamas and introduce the Warblers to the New Directions" Wes spoke up and Kurt groaned loudly.

"But Wesley I'm so full how can you expect me to move, if I do I'll burst!" Blaine got a mischievous glint in his eye that didn't go unnoticed by the New Directions and Warbler's, who looked wary.

"Blaine, what are you planning?"

"Nothing" The hazel eyed boy answered far too innocently.

"Blaine" Kurt said in a warning tone. Blaine just smirked and without a warning he threw Kurt over his shoulder.  
>"What are you all staring at we need to get changed!"<p>

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" Kurt screamed "Put me down THIS INSTANT!"

"Sorry Kurt, no can do."

"Blaine let me down"

"You said if you walked you'd burst and we can't have that now can we?!"

"BLAINE!" Blaine just laughed and continued his way to his and Kurt's dorm, opening the door and dropping Kurt on the closest bed.

"I'm going to kill you Blaine!"

"Love you too Kurt" He laughed grabbing his pyjamas and going to change. Kurt just shook his head with a smile and started getting changed himself.

A couple of minutes later both boys were ready and making their way into the commons for a movie night. When they arrived they found all the couches and chairs were full. Blaine sighed and sat on the floor Kurt just leant against Blaine's chest while Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt securely holding him tightly. It was a familiar position for Blaine, Kurt and the warbler's but the New Directions stared at them with wide eyes and open mouths.

"How are they not together yet? Rachel whispered and for the first time ever the whole club nodded in agreement.

"They've being eyefucking each other all night." Puck grumbled.

A couple movies passed and Kurt had fallen asleep. Blaine smiled fondly kissing Kurt's forehead tenderly and pulled him closer before falling asleep himself.

Meanwhile the New Directions and the Warbler's had come to a mutual decision, they needed to get Kurt and Blaine together. Before they were driven insane by the sexual tension beneath the two. They drifted asleep formulating plans for operation Klaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Kurt, as usual was the first to wake up. His eyelids flickered open and he smiled when he felt the two arms that were wrapped around his waist. Blaine. Kurt took a few moments to appreciate his best friend's handsome features. His long, thick eyelashes, tanned skin and plump pink lips. His observations were interrupted when Blaine's eyelids flickered open and a huge smile made its way to his face. "Kurt! Kurt its Christmas eve!"

Kurt laughed "Yes B, its Christmas eve!"

"There's one more day 'til Christmas"

"Yup, come on let's go make Christmas Eve breakfast for everyone!" he grabbed the dark haired boys hand and pulled him up, dragging him to the dorms kitchen. The two set to work immediately, pulling out ingredients for pancakes and switching on the radio letting the Christmas music surround the room.

"I love this song!" Blaine shouted "Come on Kurt sing with me!"

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree"

Kurt rolled his eyes and joined in "I just want you for my own more than you could ever know make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you, yeah."

The two sang in perfect harmony for the next verse "I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. And I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree."

Blaine sang the next verse "I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy. With a toy on Christmas Day"

Kurt's soprano joined in once more "I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. You, baby"

"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow. And I'm just gonna keep on waiting. Underneath the mistletoe" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and the two waltzed around the kitchen smiling and singing to one another, not a care in the world.

"I won't make a list and send it. To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you. You, baby Oh, all the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's laughter fills the air, And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me?" They sang in perfect sync, singing to one another, they were so engrossed in the song giggling and grinning as they spun one another around the kitchen, they didn't notice the New Directions and the Warblers staring at them in amusement.

"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby, Standing right outside my door. Oh, I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, Baby, all I want for Christmas is You, baby." They clasped their hands and smiled at each other.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby All I want for Christmas is you, baby All I want for Christmas is you, baby, All I want for Christmas is you, baby" They were brought out of their love struck stupor by a series of clapping coming from the doorway. The two blushed a vibrant shade of red. "Oh, um, hi guys" Blaine said shyly, when he turned to see the Warblers and the New Directions standing in the doorway smiling amusedly.

"Your voices complement one another's very well Kurt!"

"Thanks Rach! We made pancakes, help yourselves before you head back to Lima."

"U-um Kurt!" Blaine stuttered, "I don't think your friends are going anywhere until tomorrow."

"What?"

"Look outside the window." Kurt obliged and alas a thick blanket of white snow had nestled itself upon the grounds of Dalton.

"Well it looks like you're all stuck here!" Kurt said offhandedly, "you'll be lucky to get home tomorrow with that weather."

There were murmurs of complaint as most of the New Directions pulled out their phones calling and texting their parents, most members of the Warblers doing the same as they had been planning to go home that morning too.

"Looks like we're not alone this Christmas after all" Blaine said with a small smile. He had really been looking forward to spending two weeks with Kurt, _alone. _But now that wouldn't be the case. "Kurt?"

"Yes B?"

"Can we go out and play in the snow, please, please, please!"

"You go, I'll be quite happy to observe!"

"Please Kurt!"

"Blaine my clothes will be destroyed!"

"Then put on that pair of sweatpants I _know _you have and I'll give you my hoody and a t-shirt, please, please, please!"

Kurt huffed "You Blaine Devon Anderson, will be the death of me!"

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes.."

Blaine beamed tackling Kurt in a hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you" He grabbed the brunettes hand "Let's go, what are you waiting for?"

"I swear to god Blaine, you're such a five year old sometimes" Blaine shrugged nonchalantly,

"But you love me anyways!"

"Whatever!" Kurt sighed as Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway.

Twenty minutes later both boys were ready and wrapped up, Blaine jumped up and down in a childish manner that made Kurt, if possible, love the boy even more.

The two ran outside, Blaine grabbing Kurt's porcelain hand and entwining their fingers as Blaine dragged Kurt into the yard grinning brightly. They were joined a couple minutes later by an enthusiastic Wes and David who demanded a snowball fight. Kurt and Blaine were naturally on the same team.

They fired snowballs left, right and centre running through the grounds of Dalton laughing and joking, chasing one another for hours. Blaine had never felt so carefree and happy in along time. He was pretty sure it was one of the best day's he'd had in a long time. But that all was changed by a single phone call…

_**A/N: Please excuse this chapter, it was absolutely awful, I just honestly could not think of anything to write, so please forgive me :(**_


End file.
